Some vehicles can offer as a feature a lift gate that can be opened and closed either manually or through powered operation by the control system.
As with any closing portal, it is possible for an object to interpose itself between the lift gate and the frame surrounding the lift gate. It would be desirable to detect such an object to reduce the likelihood that a lift gate will impact the object during its closing. Some methods of detecting objects within the range of motion of the lift gate can involve pressure switches or sensors, contact switches or sensors, and the like. Such devices typically require contact, or forceful contact with the switch or sensor to detect the presence of an obstacle. Additionally, it is necessary to position such devices at various locations in, on, or near the lift gate or lift gate frame. Thus, at least some portion of the vehicle may be is adapted to house and operate them. Such an assembly adds to the complexity of design and density of components, sometimes increasing the cost of design and/or manufacture.